Potions
' Potions' are an item in Minecraft that is craftable via a Brewing stand. Potions can give players status effects that can help or hinder the player. All potions start out with awkward potions and won't fill your hunger bar. To see what status effect each potion does and how to make it look at the types of potions for the ingredients and how to obtain them look at ingredients. Types of Potions Instant Healing: Gives the player health instantly by drinking it or using it as a splash potion. This potions is made by a glistering melon slice and does damage to the undead (zombies, skeletons, pigmen,etc) if you make it into a splash potion. Weakness: Weakens the attack power of mobs and players. This potion is made by adding a fermented spider eye to a awkward potion. Poison: Poisons mobs and players, damaging them over time. It is best to use it as a splash potion, due to the fact that if you drink it, you will get poisoned. This will heal undead mobs acting like a regenitive potion! Regeneration: Gives mobs and players regeneration. This potion is made from ghast tears and will act like poison to the undead. (i.e. Skeletons and Zombies) Slowness: Makes mobs and players move slower. When you are slowed you FOV zooms in the counter of swiftness Swiftness: Makes mobs and players move faster. When you are fast your FOV zooms out counter of slowness, Also you can run fast enough to go over 1 block gaps without jumping. In creative you can also destroy and place blocks faster Fire Resistance: Mobs and players take no damage from fire and lava. This potion is made by adding magma cream to an awkward potion. Strength: Strengthens the attack power of mobs and players. This potion is made by adding blaze powder to an awkward potion. Harming: Inflicts damage instantly on mobs and players. Night Vision: Enables the player to see in the dark and underwater, as if the sun is shining on it. Made by adding a golden carrot to an awkward potion. Invisibility: Makes mobs and players invisible. If you turn invisible, mobs will not detect you until you hit them, however if you have armor on they will see you as the armor does not turn invisible. Wolves' collars also show even when invisiblity is used. Awkward Potion: Has no affect, usually is a base potion. Ingredients Netherwart: Turns a water bottle into an Awkward potion. Nether wart can be found in nether fortresses. Gunpowder: Gunpowder turns a potion into a splash potion. Is obtained by killing creepers or Ghasts. Magma Cream: Magma Cream is used for Fire Resistance potions and is obtained from killing magma cubes or by crafting via 1 slime ball and 1 blaze powder. Redstone: Redstone increases the duration of potions and is obtained by mining Redstone ore. Glowstone Dust: Glowstone Dust makes potions twice as powerful but only lasts half as long. Is obtained by killing blazes or breaking Glowstone. Ghast Tear: Ghast Tears are used for potions of Regeneration. Is obtained by killing Ghasts. Blaze Powder: Used for potions of Strength. Can be crafted by using 1 blaze rod to get 2 blaze powder. Spider Eye: Spider Eyes are used for potions of Poison. It is obtained by killing spiders and cave spiders. Fermented Spider eye Fermented Spider eyes are used for potions of weakness and to transform other potions i,e; poison into instant damage and night vison into Invisibility. Can be crafted with 1 spider eye, 1 suger, and 1 brown mushroom. Sugar: Sugar is used for potions of Swiftness. Can be crafted by using 1 sugar cane. Glistering Melon: Glistering Melons are used for potions of Healing. Can be crafted with 1 melon slice and 8 gold nuggets. Golden Carrot: Golden Carrots are used for potions of Night vision. Can be crafted with 1 carrot and 8 gold nuggets. Category:Manufactured Items Category:Potions